CentraL
Central (stylized as CentraL) is a TV station and streaming service that is speculated to launch worldwide on June 3rd, 2017. Its feeds are located in Goose Creek, South Carolina (East Feed), Corvallis, Oregon (West Feed), Cardiff (UK), and Kingston, Ontario (Canadian Feed). Its dubbing studio is located in Marksville, Louisiana. Shows Normal programming Marked with a "+" means the program is dubbed. Marked with an "(O)" means the program is an original. * 64 Zoo Lane * Aasi, Morso ja Mouro (obscure Finnish puppet series) + * The Addams Family (1973 TV series) * The Addams Family (1992 TV series) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * The Adventures of Spot * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Adventure Time * ALF * The All-New Popeye Hour * Alvin and The Chipmunks (1983) * The Alvin Show * Angelina Ballerina * Angelmouse * The Angry Beavers * Animal Stories * Animaniacs * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Archibald the Koala * The Archies (1960s) * Arthur * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Astroblast! * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Babar * Back at the Barnyard * Bagpuss * Bali * Bananaman * Bananas in Pajamas * Batman: The Animated Series * The Beatles (TV series) * Beetlejuice * Being Ian * The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV series) * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV series) * Big Sister & Little Brother * Binka * Blue's Clues * Bobby's World * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bod * Bomberman Jetters + * Boo! * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Breadwinners * Brum (TV series) * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Bump (TV series) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Button Moon * Caillou * Captain N: The Game Master * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * ChalkZone * Charley and Mimmo * Charlie and Lola * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers * Christopher Crocodile * Chowder * Codename: Kids Next Door * Connie the Cow * Cool McCool * Corneil and Bernie * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * The Cramp Twins * Crystal Tipps and Alistair * Curious George * Cyberchase * Cyborg Kuro-chan + * Dangermouse (1981) * Danger Rangers * Danny Phantom * Dennis and Gnasher * Dennis the Menace * Dexter's Labratory * The Dick Tracy Show * Doraemon (1979) + * Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton) * Droopy * Dragon Ball Z * Dudley Do-Right * Duck Dodgers * DuckTales (1987) * Dumb Bunnies (TV series) * Ed, Edd, n' Eddy * Edgar & Ellen * The Fairly OddParents * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Festival of Family Classics * Fido Dido (TV series) (O) * Fireman Sam (1987-1994) * The Flintstones * Fly Tales * Fluffy Gardens * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Foxbusters * Fraggle Rock * Fraidy Cat (1975 TV series) * Franklin * Franny's Feet * Freakazoid! * Frootie Tooties * Garfield and Friends * The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show * George of the Jungle (1967) * George Shrinks * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Gofrette * Goof Troop * Gordon the Garden Gnome * Gumby * Harvey Beaks * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * Hector's House * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Henry's Cat * Hey Arnold! * Hilltop Hospital * Howie! (O) * Huckleberry Hound * Humf * I Am Weasel * Inspector Gadget * Invader Zim * The Jackson 5ive * Jacob Two-Two * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * James the Cat * The Jetsons * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * Johnny Bravo * Junglies * Kablam! * Kaput and Zosky * Karate Kat * Kenny the Shark * Kid Power * Kidd Video * Kim Possible * The King Kong Show * King Rollo * Kipper * Kirby! Right Back at Ya! * The Koala Brothers * The Lampies * Little Bear * The Little Lulu Show * Lizzie McGuire * Looney Tunes * Lucky Luke (1983 TV series) * Lunar Jim * Madoka Magica * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * The Magic School Bus * Maisy * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Meeow! * Meg & Mog * The Mighty B * Mio Mao * Mister Magoo * Mouk * Mr. Bean (animated TV series) * Mr. Benn * Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995 TV series) * Muffin the Mule (animated TV series) * The Muppet Show * My Friend Rabbit * My Gym Partner's A Monkey * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Ned's Newt * Nellie the Elephant * The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960 TV series) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Noonbory and the Super 7 * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Osmonds * Paddington (1975 TV series) * PaRapper the Rapper + * Pac-Man (1982 TV series) * Pecola * Peep and the Big Wide World * Percy the Park Keeper * Pelswick * Philbert Frog * Pink Panther * Pinky Dinky Doo * Playbox (1980s TV series) * Pob's Programme * Popeye and Son * Popeye * Poppets Town * Postman Pat * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Pucca * Pumper Pups * The Real Ghostbusters * Redwall * Regular Show * The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy * Robotboy * Rocko's Modern Life * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Roger Ramjet * Roobarb * Rosie & Jim * Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales * The Roy Rogers Show * Rugrats * Rupert * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * Sabrina the Animated Series * Sailor Moon (DiC dub) * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sanjay and Craig * Santo Bugito * Sarah and Duck * The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty * The Secret Show * Seven Little Monsters * Schoolhouse Rock! * Scooby Doo, Where are You? * Sheeep * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings * Sitting Ducks * The Smokey Bear Show * Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) * Sooty & Co * Sooty (2001) * Sooty Heights * The Sooty Show * Spider (1991 TV series) * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Super Mario World (TV series) * SuperTed * Tales of the Wizard of Oz * TaleSpin * Ted Sieger's Wildlife * Teen Titans * Tigga and Togga * Timbuctoo (TV series) * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * ToddWorld * Tom and Jerry * The Tomfoolery Show * Tracey McBean * The Triplets * True and the Rainbow Kingdom * Tutenstein * Uncle Grandpa * Underdog * Untalkative Bunny * Upstairs Downstairs Bears (TV series) * Wander Over Yonder * Watership Down (1999 TV series) * What's New, Mr. Magoo? * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * Where's Waldo? (1991 TV series) * Wiggly Park * William's Wish Wellingtons * Wobbly Land * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Yakkity Yak * Yogi Bear * Zimmer Twins * Zot the Dog Schedule Monday - Thursday (June 5 - 22, 2017) * 6:00am - Bomberman Jetters * 6:30am - Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * 7:00am - Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * 7:30am - Animaniacs * 8:00am - Back at the Barnyard * 8:30am - Kirby! Right Back at Ya! * 9:00am - Rugrats (x2) * 10:00am - Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (x2) * 11:00am - Howie (repeat) * 11:30am - Inspector Gadget * 12:00pm - The Flintstones * 12:30pm - Doraemon * 1:00pm - Rocky and Bullwinkle * 1:30pm - Looney Tunes * 2:00pm - Kidd Video * 2:30pm - Garfield and Friends * 3:00pm - Inspector Gadget * 3:30pm - Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * 4:00pm - The Flintstones * 4:30pm - The Archies * 5:00pm - Howie (new episode) * 5:30pm - PaRappa the Rapper * 6:00pm - Dragon Ball Z * 6:30pm - The Jetsons * 7:00pm - Madoka Magica * 7:30pm - Kim Possible * 8:00pm - Teen Titans * 8:30pm - Sailor Moon * 9:00pm - ALF * 9:30pm - The Muppet Show * 10:00pm - Popeye * 10:30pm - Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:00pm - Pink Panther * 11:30pm - Tom and Jerry * 12:00am - Looney Tunes * 12:30am - George of the Jungle * 1:00am - Underdog * 1:30am - Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * 2:00am - Howie (repeat) * 2:30am - Fraggle Rock * 3:00am - Animaniacs * 3:30am - The Archies * 4:00am - Rocky and Bullwinkle * 4:30am - Yogi Bear * 5:00am - Scooby Doo, Where are You? (x2) Friday (June 9 - 23, 2017) * 6:00am - The Archies * 6:30am - Kirby! Right Back at Ya! * 7:00am - Scooby Doo, Where are You? (x2) * 8:00am - Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * 8:30am - The Muppet Show * 9:00am - Inspector Gadget * 9:30am - Bomberman Jetters * 10:00am - Looney Tunes * 10:30am - Animaniacs * 11:00am - The Flintstones * 11:30am - PaRappa the Rapper * 12:00pm - Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * 12:30pm - Howie (new episode) * 1:00pm - Doraemon * 1:30pm - Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * 2:00pm - Kidd Video * 2:30pm - Garfield and Friends * 3:00pm - Inspector Gadget * 3:30pm - Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * 4:00pm - The Flintstones * 4:30pm - The Archies * 5:00pm - Howie (new episode) * 5:30pm - PaRappa the Rapper * 6:00pm - Dragon Ball Z * 6:30pm - The Jetsons * 7:00pm - Madoka Magica * 7:30pm - Kim Possible * 8:00pm - Teen Titans * 8:30pm - Sailor Moon * 9:00pm - ALF * 9:30pm - The Muppet Show * 10:00pm - Popeye * 10:30pm - Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:00pm - Pink Panther * 11:30pm - Tom and Jerry * 12:00am - Looney Tunes * 12:30am - George of the Jungle * 1:00am - Underdog * 1:30am - Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * 2:00am - Howie (repeat) * 2:30am - Fraggle Rock * 3:00am - Animaniacs * 3:30am - The Archies * 4:00am - Rocky and Bullwinkle * 4:30am - Yogi Bear * 5:00am - Scooby Doo, Where are You? (x2) Photos On-Air Up Next Bumpers next-mb-howie.png|Jim Henson's Muppet Babies / Howie! Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Channels created by Homestar Category:Television Channels